


Let Me Help You

by Metize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Unrealistic Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: "For a brief moment Harry thought of casting the halfblood prince's sectumsempra spell, described to cut lethal blows to one's rival. And yet, he did not."So with a simple detail modified on the story we already know, feelings are shared and fears are admitted. Whatever Draco has to say, and how Harry would be able to help. The boys who were known to hate each other, sharing the same feeling of empathy and love.





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.com.br in portuguese on 2014.  
> I was 15 and didn't know how sex worked, but I wanted Draco and Harry to be happy and in love. So unrealistic as fuck unprotected sex ahead.  
> I added a few things to make it.... less painful to read, but not much. This is still my 15-year-old self work of art.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't really think Draco was a bad person. Of course he still saw him as an idiot, stuck up with terrible ideals, but not really as a bad person. Draco used a tone of voice whenever he talked to others, seemingly wanting to prove himself to be better than any other wizard in school. Harry thought it was pathetic and even annoying, sometimes having to keep himself from punching him right in the face.

 

As the years went by, the blond became someone Harry learned how to deal with. He understood Draco went through a lot at home, and while it didn't justify him being an asshole towards everyone in school, Harry couldn't help but pity him a bit. He could always see through that dumb smirk and those blue eyes filled with repulse, what he saw was Draco being just really afraid.

Things started to go down during sixth year, everything seemed to go terribly wrong in Harry's life. Cho forgot all about him, Sirius was dead, Dumbledore was all but avoiding him and with each passing second he couldn't help but feel getting lonely. His head was going a thousand miles per hour, he couldn't stop thinking about his profecy, Voldemort, the Half-blood prince and just every conversation he had with Dumbledore until that point.  


Draco was freaking out, seriously freaking out. Harry didn't have to take a second look at him before the blond's expression screaming for help whenever their eyes met. He was the one who had Kathia possesed, Harry was sure of it and Malfoy knew Harry knew about it. And so Harry decided to confront him about it only to have Draco fleeing from him through the corridors, Malfoy walked with firm, quick steps, trying to lose Harry on his way to the bathroom. Once he got there he looked straight at the mirror, and hated what he saw. Nervous, angry, he burst into tears.

Harry arrived and for a moment didn't want to interrupt him, but Draco knew the boy was following him. When he turned around to face Potter he didn't even think twice before raising his wand and try to strike him with different spells. Harry hurried behind the bathroom stalls and use his own wand to fight back. 

They shot spells at each other, until Harry saw a breach on Draco's defense and used to his advantage. For a brief moment he thought of casting the halfblood prince's sectumsempra spell, described to cut lethal blows to one's rival. And yet, he did not. Harry just casted expeliarmus, disarming Draco of his wand, before walking towards him at a quick pace.

He held Draco's wrists above his head, pushing him against the wall.

"What have you done?" Harry asked looking straight at him.

"You know exactly what I've done!" He screamed, his eyes watering "You know exactly what I've done, Potter!" He said once more, before pausing to breathe for a second. "I gave Kathia the necklace. I knew she was going to get possesed, I knew what was going to happen, but do you think I had a choice?"

Harry didn't answer, he knew Draco had no choice. He knew exactly what kind of thing Malfoy's family was involved with and he knew that Draco couldn't afford to deny their orders. Draco looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears from coming, he then smiled in a mocking, sad way. "You have no idea what it feels like, Potter. Feeling like everything you do is part of a plan. Not having control over what happens to you." He looked back at Harry.

Harry's profecy came to his mind. He knew exactly how he felt.

"You could have asked for help. I can help you."

Draco laughed at his words with a mockering tone, despite his eyes swelling with tears. "You don't ever miss a chance to show how much of a hero you are, do you, Potter? Just how in god's name could you even help me?" He looked back at the floor, tears rolling down his face.

"There's always space in The Burrow" He noted.

"With Weasley and the mudblood? I'd rather die." He scoffed lightly.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Let me help you." Harry insisted.

"They'd kill me themselves if I show up there. Have you thought about that, genious?"

"Draco." Harry answered softly, slowly letting his arms down. He held his hands, intertwining their fingers. "If you want to flee I will help you flee. Everything else can be sorted out, but I need to know if that's what you want."

Draco looked up at him, he firmly held his gaze. Harry looked back at the blue eyes swelling not with tears but with sincerity,

"What I'm doing isn't right, Harry. I don't want to be part of this anymore. Take me with you." Draco spoke explicitly, almost seeming calm and composed. Even more so than ever before, and Harry was oddly pleased.

Once again he looked at Malfoy trying to see through his façade, he saw relief. Pure and spontaneous, the sort of relief he could feel just by looking at him. They were still holding hands, yet they didn't seem to really care about it. Their gazes were stuck on each other and they felt like staying put for a little longer. Draco's eyes were so bright, Harry had to check twice before being able to tell their color, they seemed to cast their own light and they were so beautiful he couldn't help but stare.

Harry closed the distance between them and kissed him. He pressed their lips together and reached to hold Draco's face closer. He just really felt like it, Draco seemed perfect for a moment and Harry wanted to kiss him, he didn't have a good excuse. Harry pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to check Malfoy's reaction. Draco was blushing a little, seeming really startled at the kiss, his eyes were wide open.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked after a nervous awkward silence.

"I don't know."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know."

Draco went quiet and touched his lips for a second. Harry felt bad as he asked himself if maybe he stole the blond's first kiss.

"Look, I'm sorry. I felt like we were having a moment, so I just-"

"It's fine. Do it again" Draco interrupted him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, Potter. Do it before I change my mind." He warned him and closed his eyes.

In so many ways, Malfoy sometimes acted like a spoiled child. Even so, Harry leaned into him to press their lips together again. They let themselves open their mouths deepening the kiss, getting lost in each other as if they were alone in the world. When Draco reached for Harry's hair to pull him closer, the boy let his hands wander to Malfoy's waist. They were going on a frenetic pace, Harry felt a deep need inside himself. He needed Draco, needed to be inside him, to see his face when he came. As he wanted to be kind to him, to hold him on those dark times, to protect him and help him when he needed. More and more he felt almost addicted, trying to figure out why they hadn't done this before.

Harry targeted Draco's neck, kissing it and marking his skin with a hickey. Malfoy held his hair for dear life with one hand, while the other covered his mouth to muffle his gasps. While the other busied himself touching Malfoy's torso under his shirt. They separated each other for a moment so they could get rid of their shirts, going inside one of the stalls and getting right back at it. Harry held Draco in place tracing his body with his tongue, watching the blond gasp when he sucked at his nipples. Their breaths were hitched and it made them all the more excited.

They went back to kissing each other, Draco locked his arms around the other boy's neck holding him in place. Their naked chests clashed against each other as Harry pushed Draco against a wall in their limited space. Harry was between Draco's open legs and they felt like they were wearing too much clothing. They got rid of the last pieces of clothing before getting to touch each other more intimately. Draco covered his face with his hands, he couldn't bear the thought of being this exposed like this, in front of Potter of all people. Harry pressed kisses to his hands, so he could look at the other's face. Throwing playful insults at each other, before Harry pressed their erections together masturbating them both at the same time. 

Draco couldn't hold his moans any longer as couldn't Harry, he presented him three fingers touching Draco's lips. The blond opened his mouth and sucked on Harry's fingers. Harry wouldn't let his desire be louder than his reason, he didn't want to hurt Malfoy. He let the boy wet his fingers before letting himself touch his hole. He let one finger in, listening closely to the blond's noises of disconfort as he touched Draco's cock to distract him from the pain. Malfoy held Harry closely, fists clenched, but he then started relaxing as Harry worked his fingers inside. Once the third finger was in, Harry kept thrusting them, finding exactly where Draco felt good, a moan slipped from the blond's lips.

"Shit, Potter" He cursed and pulled at his hair "Can you get on with it? I'm not made of glass"

His voice was muffled as Draco was gritting his teeth. Harry knew him well enough to know that Draco was hating himself for doing this, enjoying it and actually begging for it. Harry didn't wait to be told twice, he nodded and removed his fingers. He pushed agaisnt Draco's entrance with a heated groan, trying to go slowly and watching Draco's reaction. Once inside him completly, Malfoy didn't have to say a word, he was red and panting, his eyes closed only to open and glance at Potter as if asking what he was waiting for.

Harry then started moving, stroking Malfoy at the same pace as his thrusts. They were panting and moaning at each other, Malfoy gritted his teeth trying to muffle his noises but Harry kept him from doing that by kissing him, conflicted because it kept him from watching his face.

Draco came first, his come stuck on their chests as the boy's breath slowed, coming down from the high. Harry came not long after with a final thrust looking directly at Draco's blue eyes. He kissed his face before pulling out, they cleaned themselves exchanging playful banter and dressed into their uniforms. And they paused.

"I'm here. You need to let me help you sometimes" Harry whispered worried. Draco quietly reached out to his hand, holding it firmly.

"I guess."


End file.
